Jareth and Sarah's First Child
by notwritten
Summary: This story is about when Sarah and Jareth have their first child.


Jareth and Sarah's First Child

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, Jareth, or Sarah.

Sarah was walking alone in the garden enjoying the flowers, when she fainted. When she awoke, there was no one around in the garden, so no one knew that she had fainted. Sarah did not get hurt when she fainted. She went inside the castle, and looked for the goblin doctor who was responsible for the health of the King and his subjects that live in the castle. She found the doctor in the infirmary on the main floor sitting at his desk.

Sarah went into the infirmary, then she told the goblin doctor what had happened in the garden. He then told her to sit down, so he could check her out to see what was wrong. He checked her all over, to make sure she was alright, then he told her that she was pregnant. She was six weeks pregnant.

Sarah was thrilled that she was pregnant, but she did not know how Jareth would feel about it. She dreaded telling him the news, for she hoped he would take it well. Sarah went to the study to see if he was in the room.

Jareth noticed his wife standing by the door, and she looked very nervous about something. He did not know what was going on. He walked over to her, and took her hands into his hands. Her hands were clammy, and her face was pale. He knew then that something was going on, but he did not know if it were good or bad.

Sarah then blurted out that she was pregnant. Jareth could not believe what he had just heard for he just stared at her in shock. Sarah then repeated what she had said before. Jareth then took her into his arms, and hugged her. Jareth told her that he was very happy that he was going to become a father. Sarah was very relieved about the whole thing, for she was worried that Jareth would not like the news.

Sarah's pregnancy went very smoothly without many problems. She did not even have morning sickness, but she did have one craving which lasted through out the entire pregnancy. Pickles and vanilla ice cream, but not together though. Luckily pickles and vanilla ice cream were easy for Jareth to get for his pregnant wife.

Jareth was very protective of Sarah during her pregnancy, but it was normal for him to act that way towards his wife. He would not let her lift anything to heavy, but he did not realize that she was not fragile. He was even reluctant to even make love with his wife. The doctor told him it was safe to do so, if careful. She wanted him to continue to make love to her, and she told him so. Sarah got so frustrated at Jareth at times, for he was being too overprotective with her. She knew that he was doing it, because he loved her very much, and not want her to get hurt.

The two of them worked on the nursery together. The nursery was next to their own room, with a door between the rooms which will be open so that they could hear their child when it cried. The colors that were used in the painting of the room were yellow, blue, and green. There was a beautiful handmade goblin crib, change table, dresser, and wardrobe. Also there was a beautiful quilt, which Sarah had made. It had stars around the outside, and the moon was in the center of it. The ceiling was painted with stars, and the moon in the center. There was also a pile of baby clothes, more than what was needed, for it would be impossible for the baby to wear it all.

When it came that time for the birth of the baby, Jareth panicked for he did not know what to do next. Sarah was very calm about the whole thing until the pain came, that was the hardest part. They had arranged for the goblin doctor to deliver the baby for Sarah. It took forty-eight hours for the baby to be born, and it was very painful for Sarah. During labor, she screamed at Jareth for making her pregnant, and that she was not going to get pregnant again, or allow him to touch her again. The doctor told Jareth this was a very normal reaction for a pregnant woman to say, because she is in a lot of pain. He also told Jareth that the first time is harder on the women. Poor Jareth, all he could do was too hold her hand, sing to her, and try to calm her down. He sang the song, where Sarah was in the ballroom, that was in the crystal, during her run in the Labyrinth.

_There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes. _

_There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart. _

_I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing the path between the stars  
I'll leave my love between the stars_.

_As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down. _

When the baby was born, the pain was finally gone, and Sarah got to hold her new daughter, she was very happy. She told Jareth to hold her for a while. Jareth was a little nervous about holding his daughter, because she was so small and fragile. The baby girl was healthy, and the two of them were glad. The baby weighed six pounds and five ounces when born. Their daughter had blond hair like her father, and his nose. She had her mother's chin, and mouth. The name of their daughter is April Louise, and April was a very beautiful little baby.

Jareth told Sarah when April is ten years old she will start turning into a full Fae. He will have to train her how to use her magic. Like he had to train Sarah with her magic. This is how their first, and only child came to be. For Sarah could not have anymore children.


End file.
